During each flight, most helicopters record a set of internal and external physical data through various on-board sensors of the helicopter. This recorded data is used, when the helicopter is on the ground, to perform complementary analyses.
Furthermore, helicopters are designed and used for different kinds of missions. Each type of mission has a different influence on the state of the helicopter and the components thereof. Mission types are currently determined during the design phase of each helicopter, based on theoretical profiles determined by the manufacturer after a client consultation process. For example, mission types are grouped into large families, such as medical emergency service, utility, tourism, VIP, maritime, police, etc.
This division into types of missions has several disadvantages.
In particular, these types of mission are selected on the basis of the client's field of activity, which is not necessarily identical to the actual use made of the helicopter. For example, a tourism helicopter can have different uses depending on the rate system implemented (hourly or destination-based).
In addition, a limited number of mission types (such as the six listed), is not sufficient to represent the full range of uses.
The inventors have therefore sought a solution to these disadvantages.